Forever His Sweetest Strawberry
by MissLovelyPrincess
Summary: She had tried to tell him. But now, it was too late. She was gone. And he had to save her. Fast... (Hiatus)
1. A Stupid Concert

"I heard that she's going to perform here tomorrow, I'm so excited!" Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes sparkled in the light.

"Yep! I just love her voice!" Lemon replied, smiling widely.

Kashino yawned. "Remind me, who are we talking about again?"

"Airi Ito, of course!" Lemon rolled her eyes.

"Airi... Ito? Who's that?"

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "You... you don't know Airi?"

"Am I supposed to?" The blonde muttered.

"She's a new singer! The way she sings... she's just so amazing!" Lemon sighed happily.

"Yep!" Ichigo replied happily. "I bought tickets for all of us!"

"WHAT?" Kashino turned blue.

"Really, Ichigo-chan?" Lemon smiled. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Kashino crossed his arms. "Too bad, because I'm not going."

Why should he, anyways? It wasn't like the blonde actually wanted to go. This "Airi Ito" couldn't be _that _amazing.

Shocked, Ichigo looked up at him. "W-What? But Kashino…"

"I already told you, I'm not going!"

"Please? Come on, it will be fun!"

"Fun? What's so fun about a stupid concert?"

"S-Stupid… concert?" Ichigo shook her head. "Airi's a great singer! Come on, just this time?"

Kashino sighed. "Fine! But _only_ this once."

It was only a concert. How bad could it be, anyways?

Kashino had no idea that now, his life would never be the same...

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That was ****_really_**** boring. And short. I PROMISE the rest will be better.**

**Thanks for reading my boring writing, you guys are the best! ^.~**


	2. The Frantic Look in Her Eyes

Kashino stared at all the fans in disbelief. He had expected a small crowd. And, well, there were about 10,000 people. Yeah, a small crowd indeed.

"Please welcome our new singer, Airi Ito!"

A girl stepped onto the stage, smiling. Her long brown hair was tied into two cute pigtails, bringing out her sparkling chocolate eyes. "Konnichiwa! I'm Airi Ito, and today I'll be singing Yume ni Eeru!"

The lights dimmed and music began to fill the room. The girl opened her mouth…

"Fuwafuwa funwari, amakute torokechau..."

Her voice was like dark chocolate, sweetly echoing in the room. Kashino had to admit it, this girl was… well… _amazing._

Airi… she looked so familiar. It was almost as if he had seen her before...

Kashino shook his head. No, it couldn't be.

The song ended and Airi stepped offstage. The audience burst into applause.

But Kashino stayed staring at the empty stage. Airi looked so familiar. But why...?

* * *

"Come on, Amano. Let's go." Kashino muttered.

No response.

"Amano? Where are you?" Kashino scanned over the sea of people. But through all the faces, there wasn't one that belonged to the clumsy, cake loving girl he was looking for.

"Kashino."

"Amano! You baka, don't you know how big this crowd is? You could get lost!" Suddenly, Kashino stopped in his tracks, peering closer at the face in the dimmed lights. This wasn't Ichigo. It was… "A-Airi?"

The singer nodded slightly. "Kashino... I have something to tell you."

"W-What?" Kashino stuttered. "You must be mistaken…"

Airi shook her head. "No, I know you're the right Kashino."

That was when he noticed the frantic look in her eyes. Tears were threatening to spill out of them.

"A-Airi?"

"Kashino, I... I..."

"Airi! I've been looking all over for you!" A photographer pulled her aside. "Here, pose for the camera!"

"KASHINO!"

That was her last word before she left.

"Kashino?"

The blonde looked up to see a smiling brunette. "Oh, it's you. Come on, let's go."

"Okay!" Ichigo happily followed him back to their sweets shop.

But all the way, Kashino couldn't help thinking about the frantic look in Airi's eyes. How had she known his name?

And what could she have wanted to tell him?

* * *

**A/N: So… what did you think? These chapters are going to be really short (because I'm too impatient to actually write a decent chapter). At least it was longer than the first chapter...**

**So, should I continue? Or should I just leave it like this? Please review! Thanks! ^.^**


	3. Goodbye, Sweets Shop?

**A/N: Thanks to Sweetlittlepanda121, xBaka-chanx, and bakamonostalgic167 for reviewing! You guys are amazing! ^.^**

**So... chapter 3! No, I DIDN'T forget about Airi. She'll be in the next chapter. XD Hope you like chapter 3~!**

* * *

Kashino took the chocolate lava cake out of the oven, placing it on the countertop. "Thank you for coming..."

The customer nodded quickly and left.

Kashino sighed. "The shop… it's so empty." It was true. The usually crowded sweets shop was now almost completely empty.

Ichigo nodded. "I wonder why..."

A gust of wind flew inside and Kashino shivered. "Amano, go out and close one of the doors, it's getting cold."

The brunette stood up and walked outside. Suddenly, she gasped. "Kashino! M-Miya, she's... she's..."

Kashino hurriedly stood up and followed her outside. His eyes widened. There was a line of customers before Miya's sweets shop. "Amano, go handle the customers. I'm going to see what Miya's doing!"

He walked outside. "That devil..." He pushed his way past the line of customers and stepped inside the sweets shop. "MIYA!"

The red haired girl looked up from behind the counter. "Oh, my honey is here to see me!"

Kashino clenched his fists. "Miya! What did you do?" His words stung like the flames of a fire.

Miya smiled coldly. "Look around. I added a swimming pool, two more floors, a movie theatre... and all free with the purchase of Miya's Special for today!"

"Miya's s-special?"

Miya held up a cake. It didn't take long for Kashino to realize it was pink. And heart shaped. Not to mention it had the words "_I LOVE MAKOTO-KUN!" _written on it with frosting, and very messily at that.

Kashino looked down at the cake. Sometimes, he _really _wondered if there was any common sense behind those crimson curls and cheesy smile. And sometimes, he was _sure _there wasn't.

Miya giggled. "Do you like it? I wrote the same thing on all the cakes I sold!"

_Oh, great. Now the whole world knows that Koshiro Miya is in love with some person named Makoto-kun. Also known as ME. _Kashino eyed the cake in disgust. "M-Miya... it's... it's..."

"Beautiful? Perfect? Oh, Makoto-kun!" Miya hugged the blonde tightly.

"It's HORRIBLE!" Kashino broke out of her grip. "It's unfair, you can't just do something like this!"

"Oh, but Makoto-kun!" Miya pouted. "All Miya wants is to be with her Makoto-kun!"

"NO!"

"Then Miya's Special will stay. And when ALL the customers come to me, you'll HAVE to join me! Imagine that, my Makoto-kun and me working together in our own sweets shop!"

But Kashino was no longer listening. All he could think of was the few customers in his sweets shop. He knew he couldn't join Miya. But if this went on for much longer, he wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The story is now over 1000 words long!**

**...But it's still not even close to being good. -.-**

**This chapter was sort of... pointless. It probably made no sense whatsoever. I promise I'll post another chapter sometime today. But please review! :D**


	4. Secrets Revealed, Ichigo's Sacrifice?

"It's no use." Kashino sighed. They had tried everything. But the shop still remained as empty as before.

"Kashino..."

The blonde looked away. "If we don't find a way, we'll... we'll have to give up our sweets shop."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?" She shook her head. "No, it can't be. We'll find a way, we have to..."

Kashino's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry, Amano."

Ichigo closed her eyes. She knew that if she revealed herself, she would have to leave Kashino forever. But if she didn't, he would have to give up his dream of making sweets. And she knew she couldn't let that happen.

Ichigo brushed the tears away from her eyes and stood up. "Vanilla, go find the other spirits. I need you to set up a stage right next to the sweets shop!"

"Hai!" Vanilla fluttered her small blue wings, flying out the door.

Ichigo turned to face the blonde. "Kashino, I need a microphone! Hurry, we don't have much time. We have to save the sweets shop!"

_And as for me... _She raced outside, her footsteps fading in the distance.

Only Kashino remained standing in the kitchen, lost in thought. Ichigo needed a microphone.

But why?

* * *

"Kashino!"

The blonde looked up at the mention of his name and gasped. The girl was wearing a beautiful pink dress, her beautiful chocolate eyes sparkling in the light. "A-Airi?"

The girl shook her head. "Don't you recognize me?"

Kashino looked closer. Her chocolate eyes, her smile... they all looked so familiar. Too familiar. The blonde froze. Ito Airi was...

...Amano Ichigo?

* * *

**A/N: Was it too obvious? Was it too rushed? Did you understand a word you were reading?**

**Ok, sorry. Just curious...**

**Yeah, I know. That was SUPER short. Hopefully, I'll write a decent chapter before the year of 4001 when I'm 4000 years old. But NO promises. Thanks for reading chapter 4! ^.^**


End file.
